


Somebody to love

by stereklovesies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereklovesies/pseuds/stereklovesies
Summary: Team blames Tony for a mission gone awry that ended up with an injured clint. Team (specifically cap) says things they shouldn't have and Tony is left feeling like a 6 year old rejected by howard again. Angst ensues. Bruce to the save.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Somebody to love

All Tony could think right now was that his head was killing him. He most definitely had at least a mild concussion and was well on his way to falling asleep.

You see the avengers had been on a mission, fighting genetically mutated giant lizards because some idiot had decided that they would be fun. The mission should have been easy enough but as luck would have it, the lizards were not only supporting huge razor sharp teeth, but also had powerful tails and enough intelligence to be troublesome, which is the reason why Tony is in the condition he is in. 

Tony had just finshed trapping one of the lizards when he saw another one attacking a civilian. Tony was so focused on getting her out of the way he didn't see another one coming for him. As soon as he'd put the civilian down and away from the chaos, she ran away and tony was struck by a lizard's tail and flung into a building, resulting in the forementioned concussion and also led to malfunctioning of the comm unit, which in turn meant that Tony couldn't hear Clint's request for backup and Clint got hurt and was carted off to medical. The team didn't know that it was an accident and were currently all furious at Tony minus Bruce who was sleeping off the after effects of hulking out. Which is why, as they sit in the briefing room with him still in the suit being lectured by Cap, Thor won't even look at him and Natasha keeps glaring at him from across the room. And by the looks of it, Cap does not appreciate Tony's lack of attention and is getting more and more agitated the longer he sees him not focus. "You know one would think that since you already caused your teammate to be hurt you might at least have the decency to listen and pay attention." Steve said, switching from 'Captain america is disappointed in you' to 'I am disgusted by your very existence' tone, which Tony seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot. "But of course you don't care do you? You don't care what happens to any of us. You just want to be the arrogant bastard who refuses to take orders, takes stupid risks and puts everyone's lives at stake for his own amusement." His rant was interjected by Natasha. "I always did say that he was not a right fit for the team. He's got too much of an ego and no sense of teamwork. Of course he did this. You listen to me Stark, if something had happened to Clint I would have blown you up inside your fucking suit. You just proved my assessment right today. You are every bit the narcissistic childish asshole I said you were." 

"Is-is that really what y-you all think of me? Is that really how l-low your op-opinion is of me?"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Stark. You know when I first met you, I was hoping you'd be like the Howard Stark I knew. He was great man and I had hoped that you would have taken after him. He was brave and selfless. I wish you could have been half the man Howard was. But I was sorely disappointed that day and that still hasn't changed today." And Tony is not proud to admit that with his killer headache and concussion, Tony did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He fleed, ignoring the shouts of his team to come back and that he was not dismissed and that the debrief wasn't over. Tony flew straight to the tower to go hide in his lab and promptly pass out on the couch in it with the chirping sounds of dummy and U and butterfingers lulling him to sleep for the next 2 hours.

He was woken up by dummy shoving a smoothie in his face. Tony sat up with a stretch and a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey bud, you make that for me? Thank you. Good boy, dummy" said Tony receiving a happy chirp in return from the said robot he was currently petting. "Jarvis buddy, put the lab on lockdown. No override codes. No one in or out. Daddy needs to mope. Apparently my whole team hates me and I never realized. Heck, I have been thinking of them as fucking family for nearly 3 years now. Fuck. It's like Howard all over again. Ironic isn't it? Howard was disappointed in me cause I wasn't like Captain America and Captain fucking America is disappointed in me cause I am not like Howard fucking Stark. Guess that's what I get for believing I could ever have a family." Tony didn't realise he was crying until he felt something wet fall on his hand. Wiping away at the tears, Tony stood up. "Well, enough of that. Jarvis pull up the blueprints for Mark VII. Let's see the damage."

"As you wish sir, and if I may, I do believe you have a family. Ms. Potts, Col. Rhodes and Mr. Banner love you very much and you of course know how angry Ms. Potts gets when you put yourself down. It would be very unfortunate if she were to get wind of this." 

"You wouldn't dare. I WILL donate you to a public high school. Have fun with that then."

"With all due respect sir, it is my humble opinion that you wouldn't survive a day." Tony scoffed. "I swear to god I never programmed sarcasm into you. Rhodey is a bad influence."

"Yeah he is the bad influence. Whatever helps you sleep at night, sir."

"High school, Jarvis. High school. Okay let's get this show on the road. Dummy get me a blowtorch and for the love of god, do not spray me with an extinguisher, unless I very specifically tell you to."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic. Please be gentle. Creative criticism is accepted and do tell me if I should continue this story.  
> It will remain a one shot for now.


End file.
